


Staying up all night with friends

by FiveRaysOfSun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, jbaekmin, stream love bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveRaysOfSun/pseuds/FiveRaysOfSun
Summary: Jonghyun and Minhyun have been dating for a little while, but Dongho never really got the memo mistaking their bond for a friendship that he feels personally excluded from, third wheeling the two every chance he gets. Fed up, Minhyun and Jonghyun finally decide to tell him and from there things start to get out of hand overnight.





	Staying up all night with friends

**Author's Note:**

> might be nsfw idk

Hwang could barely hold his next fit of giggles watching Jonghyun sneak into his own room like he was some kind of a spy, trying to avoid making any sound. The shortest scoffed at him, finding his laughter unnecessary for such a serious problem.

These measures they were forced to resort to, not because they were avoiding being caught dating by their fellow members, as the rest of the guys seemed to had already figured as much out on their own, but to hide from Dongho. 

That guy did not have a clue about what was actually going on in-between Minhyun and Jonghyun, and tried to intervene at every chance he got out of jealousy of what they had. He always saw the pair as avoidant and slightly distant from him these days, it had made him suspicious that something was probably going on, yet his feeble and insecure mind could not comprehend the obvious.

Jonghyun made his clumsy leap onto the sheets, but the loud creak of the bed had made them freeze in place like stone. The two faced each other in fear, already hearing the familiar angry, rabid stomps approaching from across the flat.

Within seconds their bedroom door blew open like it had been kicked down, Dongho standing tall on the doorway with the stare of a vicious tiger. “That’s it, starting from today I will be sleeping in this room.” He announced.

Minhyun cursed in his mind, their plans to have fun with each other had been yet spoiled again. Dongho had rushed into their space, as if he had been waiting for them to do something behind his back again, listening ear pressed to the other side of the wall. However this time the jerk was actually thinking about staying in here the whole night trying to catch them, like some kind of a town lookout – no way, Minhyun thought.

Jonghyun had no words left to say at the moment, of course he was against Dongho coming in like this, it meant no privacy from him and his boyfriend. But then again, how could he simply explain his true intentions this to his friend, who has been this clueless this whole time just to shoo him away.

Their secret relationship was literally begging for a reveal, but to confirm that him and Minhyun had absolutely been sneaking off to fuck each other in secret this whole time, would probably make Dongho feel awkward as hell and the guy would probably end up jumping into a river out of embarrassment upon finding out his worries had been in vain.

Minhyun, however, was quick to whine and protest, “Dongho what is the matter with you, why can’t you just leave us alone?”

The shortest male wanted to bite back at his voice, but he held back, the fact that he was just scared of the two of his best friends secretly hating him wasn’t an easy thing to admit. 

He took a deep breath and for once decided to voice his feelings, “You two are always so secretive, sneaking around the dorm like this, hoping to avoid me. It’s like the two of you are hiding something from me, and it feels so dishonest.” After he had vented to his friends, Minhyun now switched faces and felt bad for the man, indeed this was a very pitiful predicament.

“Dongho, we are not hiding a thing from you, please trust us.” Jonghyun rushed to clarify, but was immediately shot down by the short man, “Then why aren’t you guys letting me stay here for the night?”

“Well for one,” Minhyun guided his pointed finger across the room, “There is just one bed.” 

Donghos eyes widened, almost becoming bloodshot at the mention of a bed, and the next moment he was already charging to join the two in bed, before more objections could be made.

“Wah!” Jonghyun almost bounced to the floor, being pushed out of the way by the mountainous body of their third wheel.

“You two always use the same bed though, so why can’t I just join you guys? I don’t get the big deal.” Dongho had elbowed his way up to further, squeezing in between his two friends and dropping on his back like a wall.

“I mean it is certainly a tight squeeze, but I don’t mind a leg or two over me!” The boy was willing to admit.

His efforts to prove this bed was meant for three by tossing and turning for better positioning all proved fruitless, yet he refused to give up his stance and give the others a reason to kick him out. Even though, no matter if he slept on his back or on his side, from all sides Dongho was just too big for everyone’s comfort.

Jonghyun sighed in defeat seeing his fellow group member become an immovable weight separating him and his boyfriend from ever resuming their original plans for tonight, and certainly Minhyun wasn’t too pleased for it either. Despite the mean faces, Dongho felt like the happiest kid in the world once his friends had finally quit their whining, to him it meant proof that they didn’t despise him as much as he had previously anticipated.

“So what do you guys usually do in the bed together so early?” He spoke up soon again, face pouring with excitement to finally partake in all activities he had previously been excluded from.

“Dongho sweetie,” Minhyun felt like it was finally the time to inform the man before this could get even more increasingly weirder. Jonghyun reacted by wanting to smack his boyfriend on the forehead for even speaking up right now, but his raised hand did not deploy for a just swing yet. Not in front of Dongho, he would misunderstand.

Dongho tried to read their horrified expressions and figured out the answer to his own question himself, “Bingo!” He jump scared Jonghyun with his voice, “You guys watch sad movies together right?”

“Movies?” Minhyun had no freaking clue what on earth Dongho was spewing, but he decided to go along with it. “Yeah! I’ve heard you cry through walls of the dorm, don’t lie to me!” He mocked his friend, and as soon as Minhyun noticed Jonghyun, in the corner of his eye, about to laugh at how red his ears had gone, the tallest had finally had enough of this clownery.

“Listen, dude.” Dongho was suddenly pulled up to sit face to face with Hwang, the man looked so absolutely serious right then, Dongho almost gulped from his new anxiety.

“Me and Jonghyun are actually—” He paused before saying it, looking to his boyfriend for confirmation, Jonghyun gave him an angry glare, they had no choice. 

“I am just gonna go out and say it, we are dating each other.” Minhyun blurted it out quickly.

Kang was dumbfounded, blinking his eyes in motion like the words he had just heard came in through his one ear and gone straight out the other. 

“It is true.” Jonghyun admitted, “It’s only been a few weeks though.” He scratched the back of his head, even though their mutual attraction for each other had dated years back.

Dongho sat silent, expecting for anyone in the room to say sike, yet that moment never came. His friends were absolutely serious. And next, he almost jumped in place seeing Minhyuns hand shift over Jonghyuns holding him tight. It was obvious, the two had been totally fucking behind his back.

“So this whole time – the two of you were together?” His sulk was heartbreaking, yet hilarious to Minhyun who really couldn’t hold his laugh for much longer.

“Does Aaron and Mingi know?” Dongho was quickly accepting of their secret relationship, but he didn’t want to feel like a fool being the only one who had been clueless.

“Yeah those guys got over it quickly, they never talked about it out loud because they weren’t too sure if you knew about it as well or not.” Jonghyun explained. 

It made Dongho a little hurt, his dearest friends were keeping secrets from him, lying to him, even if it was for a good cause. It still injured his heart.

“Why do you look like you want to object to it?” Minhyun further teased the lonely man about his grieving expression. 

For Dongho this was catastrophic, he now had finally realized that his worries had truly been all for nothing, and ultimately he had become the third wheel.

“Don’t tell me this guy is going to cry.” Minhyun poked his boyfriend, noticing Dongho lower his head in defeat.

The dude had really wanted to hang out with them and be as close with them, as they are with each other, but now he couldn’t because the two were in a relationship. Truthfully he felt a little jealous watching the two be together and forgetting all about him. It was already sad to see one of his best friends ditch him in order to spend more time with their other half, but two of his best friends – with each other, it was devastating for someone like Dongho.

“I’m so happy for the two of you.” He couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice and body, sitting on his heels, fingers clenched over his knees. He knew he couldn’t be part of it, and it made him sad.

Minhyun clapped his hands and began to laugh in an awkward fashion pretending to celebrate, yet his eyes desperately kept flickering to their room door. Now that Dongho had a well enough reason to leave the two boys be, it would be great to have him bugger off for once.

Jonghyun scoffed at the rush of his boyfriend and turned to his other friend instead, he knew that sour look on his face actually meant something else was going on. And as a leader it was his first responsibility to take care of his members, even in a stupid situation like this.

“You don’t look like you are happy.” Jonghyun spoke up, “What’s troubling you?” His stern voice made Dongho shoot his eyes back up, scared of his leader suddenly going all serious and professional on him.

He panicked realizing that the couple had probably assumed his sad outburst was caused by him disapproving of their relationship. “It’s not like that!” The boy voiced.

“I just really – love you guys.” He admitted. 

“Huh?” Minhyun paused his though, “Please elaborate on that,” The tallest earned a light slap to his arm from his lover, who had assumed his boyfriend was automatically thinking of something perverse.

“I don’t know what it is, I cannot explain it too well. I mean, don’t get me wrong, It’s nice to see you both together, but I just feel left alone and its kinda hurting me.” Dongho rubbed his face with his hands, knowing very well that he was probably being too much right now, “I really, really, really like you guys.”

Minhyun raised his chin with a proud smug, Jonghyun instantly knew the suspicion about his boyfriend being a hungry animal had been totally true. “You can still play a part.” The tallest spoke in a quiet sultry voice.

“Minhyun, dude, come on!” Jonghyun whined out loud at his counterpart for being so obnoxious. Dongho stared in between them, his big rounded eyes clueless of what this yelling was about.

“Don’t tell me you’d actually-“ Jonghyun was cut off by Minhyuns enthusiastic, “Yeah! Well, don’t tell me you’d pass on this!”

Jonghyun scoffed trying his best to shy away from saying something mean to his boyfriend in front of Dongho. But he did have a good point, now he began to eye him too, they both were.

The short male somehow felt totally excluded from the conversation, even thought it was clearly about him, and those glaring eyes on him didn’t make this any better. His eyebrows sunk on his face, he didn’t know if he should be sad or not, judging by the strange looks he was given.

“Hey, we should ask him first, you know?” Jonghyun pointed his chin to the guy, “Right.” Minhyun agreed, happy that his boyfriend had listened and given in.

“You don’t want us to leave you out, you said?” Minhyun slid closer to the short boy, close enough to be hugging distance. For some reason now Dongho had swallowed his words he was going to say, and instead looked at Jonghyun for help, but the man was too busy staring at Minhyuns and his way too direct approach. 

“I mean – I guess – that would be dope?” His clueless claim made Minhyun snicker.

“How much exactly do you really like the two of us?” He shot an odd question at the other male.

“A-a lot?” Dongho helplessly tried to avoid Minhyuns breath tickling against his ears, even when spoke even from afar. The shortest was super sensitive right now.

“A lot?” Minhyun thinned his lips, trying to ask this as properly as possible, “Then, is it okay if we kiss you a bunch right now?” He grinned like a fool, and Dongho was starting to realize how malicious his sentence had been.

“Your so cute Dongho.” Minhyun tried to whisper to him, but Jonghyun had overheard it, cracking up into a smile directed at his mean boyfriend.

“So?” Minhyun continued to flirt with his band member, who now looked like he had grown a bit more paler overtime.

“All three of us together can spend time together like this for tonight, what do you say?” Minhyun spoke even closer to his ear.

The short boy had no idea, he liked the two, they were his best friends in the entire world, and he’d do anything for them. Of course he wanted to jump in and say yes to spending time together, but this was not exactly what he had in mind before.

He hesitantly nodded, even though his brain could not fully register what was going on yet. He felt like a fool, shy and desperate for agreeing, but he knew they probably wouldn’t do anything silly to him, he trusted these two with his whole chest.

Minhyun squealed in joy seeing as Dongho had become as red as a lobster, “Jonghyun, he is so freaking cute.” He turned back to him, “Don’t worry, we will both share you really well!”

The tall boy swiftly pushed Dongho forwards to fit himself behind him, Minhyun almost instantly hooked his arms around him, going straight to caressing his tattooed arms from behind. He had been longing to touch them for so long, before dating Jonghyun.

Dongho was dumbfounded and so was Jonghyun, the two were made to face one another while Minhyun stared over the shoulder.

“You should undress him Jonghyun.” Minhyun spoke in the most cunning voice. “Why me?” Jonghyun acted taken aback by such a command. 

He looked down at Dongho, who stared at him with those big glassy eyes, it almost seemed like Jonghyun was committing some kind of a sin by reaching for the front of his shirt. Dongho was practically stuck in between the two other bodies, staring back at his leader, being at his mercy. 

As soon as Jonghyun reached to lift the mans undershirt from his stomach, a small whimper slipped from Dongho, a clear indication he was still scared of going futher.

Minhyun hushed him in the ear, and spoke with a sweet voice, “It’s okay, we will take it slow.” Dongho had no idea how twisted and lustful Minhyuns face had become behind his ear, only visible to Jonghyun.

“We like you too Dongho.” Minhyun smiled, and Jonghyun wanted to scoff and tell the dude to speak for only himself, but then the tallest spoke again, “Dongho probably likes me more.” Minhyun teased his boyfriend just to spite him, and it worked.

Dongho gasped again, feeling his shirt try to leave him for the second time, however this time around he didn’t show many signs of protest. His wide tattooed chest was out for Jonghyuns eyes, and Dongho wanted to shrink down into something small and invisible before his glooming dark eyes. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he could sense some kind of a hungry stare in the eyes of his team leader right then.

Minhyuns fingers slid from the arms to his chest, spreading across wide, ghosting the skin with his soft palms. Dongho shuddered, his bandmate had never touched him like this before, not even once. It was sensual, calculated, his warm hands sliding all over the town, down to his soft stomach where the touches tickled.

Jonghyun couldn’t stop staring at those tattoos, they fit the boy so well and so what if they were misspelled. 

He drew his face so close to the boys chest, he could see it raise and fall towards him. Their gazes met and Dongho seemingly held his breath seeing Jonghyun this up close, it was his first time with him in a position like this.

“Aw, you’ve forgotten all about me already!” Minhyun laughed from behind them, and it was somewhat true, Jonghyun wished he could just forget about that annoying idiot being in the same room as him for five minutes.

The next gasp was made when Jonghyun rushed to reach for Donghos underwear, he quickly flinched back face blooming with red. Minhyun poked his nose over Donghos low shoulder to see, this part interested him, his eyes fixated on his boyfriends hooked fingers hinged just barely under the elastic of Donghos briefs.

“Hang on, let me get to the front.” Minhyun pushed himself from under Dongho, making the shy short male crawl backwards, his short run ended when his spine hit the other end of the bed with a thud.

“W-wait.” Dongho who normally hated waiting, was now begging, he began looking back and forth in-between his two best friends who sat in front of him, inching closer like two mischievous cats about to pounce on a mice.

“It’s too fast, we gotta go slower with Dongho.” Jonghyun knew his band member better than anyone else knew him, it was crucial not to push the boys limits, “You already know how he is.”

“I don’t know for how long I can keep myself off him.” Minhyun growled, accidentally making Dongho feel guilty about it. Sometimes Minhyun was so vocal and blunt about things it was bothersome, even agitating to Jonghyun.

The leader placed his hand on the outer side of Donghos knee to see if it was okay to touch him there, the big guy wasn’t communicating with words very well so it was hard to tell, Jonghyun had learn to follow that stare in his eyes instead.

Minhyun still ended up rushing ahead, placing his hand on the other leg the same way and leaning down to press his lips into the heated skin above Donghos knee. The boy squirmed, it only tickled there. Jonghyun took the initiative to lean in closer too, finding his lips much closer to Donghos inner thigh. 

The man held in a gasp, covering his mouth with the back of his wrist. His two best friends in the world were both squeezed in-between his wide spread legs, each placing kisses all over. Minhyuns hair brushed past Jonghyuns, their heads continued to slide past one another, shoulders bumping together to make it fit. 

Jonghyun would press his lips into the skin and hold, scrolling his eyes up to gaze at Dongho directly into his eyes each time he did it, carefully watching his expressions.

The shortest boy couldn’t handle a stare like that in a million years, and darted his eyes over to the other bigger head. Minhyuns hair was covering his shut eyes, he was in middle of shifting his teeth over Donghos soft inner thigh, then replaced it the spot his hot tongue, brushing away the marks left by his less gentle love bites.

Dongho realized he couldn’t look down at all, he shook his head trying to somehow look behind his own shoulder instead, the bed then creaked as he had leaned back a bit too much. It had opened up the floodgates of kisses that now were slowly inching up his legs, both heads trying to get ahead of one another on their way to Donghos lap.

Both boys looked up at once, hovering right above the mans underwear. There was a pause of only stares, until Minhyun began to speak first with what everyone more or less had on their mind at that time. “Can we—?” He point at the bulge forming in the mans briefs with his tongue, his jaw drooping low.

Dongho looked at his leader, as if he was asking him for permission instead. Jonghyun chuckled, just going along with it and nodding his head. Dongho looked back at Minhyun, nodding his head to pass the message back.

Minhyun grinned, Dongho was so cute he could barely contain himself right now, all kinds of bad ideas running through his head. The tallest leaned his head down placing a single kiss on top of Donghos underwear whilst never breaking eye contact. And then right after, his evil fingers crawled and hooked themselves into Donghos briefs, he peeled them as low below the hips as they could go, since Dongho was too heavy to lift up.

The shortest man gasped watching his own dick appear from inside of his briefs, Minhyun stared in awe when it stood only an inch away from his nose. Jonghyun pulled back far, interrupting Minhyuns weird stare down, by pulling Donghos underwear out from under him hard. The impatient leader was quickly starting to get ahead of everyone.

The short boy was blushing so hard he didn’t know what to cover up first, his dick and ass now in plain view or his miserable face, but in the end he choose the latter. 

Minhyun sneered at his shy band member, gliding into the middle of his lap to claim him all for himself while his boyfriend was away, Jonghyun objected pulling his shoulder back to find a spot beside him. This was obviously going to turn into an argument any second.

Dongho hissed, barely holding himself from blurting out a bad word by accident. Minhyun had lowered his lips to kiss the side of his length, while Jonghyun was still trying to figure out how to not invade his space from the other side. These two, they were actually going to share him, it was insane.

The man pressed his hand tight around his mouth trying not to make a sound, but weird glugs and whines were still made in his throat. The more he looked down at the heinous act, the harder his hand squeezed around his jaw.

Jonghyun repeated Minhyuns same steps, testing the waters with a slow kiss and then parting his mouth wider, his lips would fold and tongue show as he sank his head lower and lower to reach the base. Meanwhile Minhyun took advantage of the freed up space and mounted his lips onto the tip, making wet laps with his tongue.

Dongho focused on Minhyun, his soft tongue felt like warm silk, tangled around his sensitive skin, and once the short boy closed his eyes, he could feel the texture of the boys tongue even more, his senses would amplify at least three times. The tallest was twirling around him, rubbing rough against his slit with his tongue, totally playing him on purpose.

Suddenly Dongho remembered about Jonghyun, his lack of presence was worrying, but he could still feel his touch, just very-very low. He made alarmed sound feeling Jonghyun sucking onto his skin, pulling it into his mouth, he had never felt that sensation before, he didn’t know what to think of it. But as long as it was his leader, he trusted him.

Dongho gradually started to feel less embarrassed of showing himself to his best friends than he did just few minutes ago, and proudly threw his head back to break out into the loudest moan, that had sat trapped in Donghos throat for so long it didn’t even sound quite right. He continued, breaking into many low and high-pitched wines, feeling two mouths on him at once was just too much. 

He started to confuse the touches, especially the hands who had been reaching and grabbing around him, someone was pressing their thumbs into his exposed and stretched muscles. And someone else had their hand sprawled out somewhere behind him, long fingers digging into his skin enough to make in bend like waves.

“Do ya’ like it?” Minhyun grinned his wide white teeth, lips still attached and moving against the other mans dick as he spoke. Dongho would only nod, frantically, like his life depended on it.

Minhyun could read him like an open book, he was begging for this just not to ever stop. The tall boy thought it was funny that he could rile the big guy up so much just by doing so little, it gave him a wicked sense of power.

Meanwhile, Jonghyuns ears had stood up just by listening to Donghos low moans and groans, he never thought it was a thing that he needed in his life, up until now. He had been seriously missing out, proving Minhyun right.

Both tall men had never seen Dongho like this, never heard any voice he was making right now or anything like it ever come out of his throat, not even in the studio where he was made to sing his lungs out for hours on end.

Behind closed doors, whenever they had to pick which one of the members they found the hottest it was always undoubtedly Dongho. But then however his personality was a total roadblock, Dongho was seriously dense, almost childlike when it came to picking up any signals or obvious flirtatious advances.

Jonghyun abruptly parted, a string of droll followed his mouth from down under. Minhyun lifted his head up as well to meet eyes with his boyfriend, they both had this mutual look of confirmation on their face and Dongho had no clue what it meant. He worried that he had maybe been too loud, what if his voice was too annoying, what if it had turned them off, Dongho continued to fear.

“Oh shit, Dongho. Wait, wait, wait.” Minhyun turned his head from his boyfriend to the short male, who stared back at him with guilty eyes. He had been surprised that just now, Minhyun cursed. However it did suit the look on his face though, the tallest was obviously desperate to feel up Dongho.

“Is that okay if we do a bit more, or maybe – a lot more?” Minhyun spoke what he saw as formal speech, Jonghyun shot lasers of judgement from his eyes at his boyfriend.

Dongho stuttered to find words, he was already confused as is and now Minhyun was asking him such big questions, he had no clue and automatically looked to Jonghyun for help, but his leader purposely looked off, forcing Dongho to decide for himself.

“Okay.” He shrugged not before a painfully long and silent pause. “Well,” Minhyun suddenly decided to be honest for some reason, “I’ve literally dreamt of this day to come for years! Years Dongho, even when we were performing for Sleep talking and you had all of those awful hairstyles!”

He squealed, not expecting for Jonghyun to elbow him that hard. “Was that one out of jealousy?” Minhyun scolded his boyfriend.

“A little.” Jonghyun snickered, hopping himself over Donghos legs to stop his face at the boys lips, then turning to smile at his boyfriend as a way of sending him a threat. He was trying to make Minhyun jealous in return, the tall male made an angry loud pout, acting indifferent to it.

Although, honestly Minhyun was literally burning up inside to see his Jonghyun do stuff with Dongho, not from jealousy though, but from interest. His boyfriend looked so cool and mature right now, he could feel butterflies bounce around in his tummy when he handled their main vocal with such care.

Minhyun bit his lips, hissing air into his mouth seeing his boyfriend kiss their shared toy, his arched arm gripped strong into the hair of the shortest, who’s eyes had gone all glassy and teary. The tall boy wanted in on it too, but two people could not kiss the same guy at once, instead he nested his face in between Donghos shoulder and neck, chewing lightly into his skin.

Donghos eyes widened ten times feeling Minghyun spread out his tongue over his neck, giving it the same treatment that he had given his inner thighs, that by now had bloomed with red apple shaped marks. In fact he was so derailed, he almost bit into Jonghyuns tongue, that had been prowling about and playing with his. 

His leader kept smiling, giggling out of the kiss, Dongho was clueless as to what was so funny right now, not realizing that Jonghyun had been laughing at him. Donghos large strong arms, mountains of flesh, were clinging to Jonghyuns chest like paws of a scared trembling kitten.

“Not fair!” Minhyun sulked away from kissing the boys neck after a solid minute, Jonghyun was still making out with their main vocalist and would not let Minhyun have his turn at all.

“Alright, alright.” Jonghyuns lips clicked away from Dongho, who was then left sore, puffy and red, plus a little bit numb around his bottom lip. “Take good care of him for me, will you?” Jonghyun smiled.

“Oh, I will. Don’t you worry my guy.” Minhyun promised, jumping at Donghos face. 

Jonghyun had really done a number on him, he was exhausted, hot breaths breathing past Minhyuns mouth, begging to breathe. The tallest licked his boyfriends sweet saliva still present on the outside of Donghos mouth, replacing it with his own, reclaiming him.

Powerless, Dongho slid further down the pillow he had been resting on, before it was then swiftly yanked out completely from underneath his head by Jonghyun, and for an unknown reason was now being stuffed under him to hold up his waist. But Dongho soon realized his position, Minhyun was on top of him giving him kisses of distraction while Jonghyun was hiding behind him, hinging the boys knees wide apart.

He let out a small whimper, forming the name of the first man he saw, that being Minhyun. The tallest just had to stop everything he was doing once hearing that tiny previous voice call him out by his name, it absolutely made his heart clench up from the adorableness.

He wasn’t shy to say it, Dongho was adorable, the cutest boy, “Gosh, Jonghyun look at him.”

“Hm?” The other male raised his chin, meeting Minhyuns weird creepy smile, and shifty eyes pointing to Dongho helpless and pressed into the mattress by Minhyuns heavy hands holding at his forearms. The tall male looked barely fit enough to hold him down, when compared to Donghos much larger build, but somehow it worked.

“He is so cute.” Minhyun insisted only after he had been saying it all night and Jonghyun was starting to get tired of hearing it. 

“Don’t tell me you never have once looked at him that way.” The tallest demanded his boyfriend to agree with him.

“Cute, in a younger sibling kinda way maybe.” Jonghyun teased his boyfriend, making his face turn to stone for a while. “Don’t ruin the mood, punk.” Minhyun shut the other man up.

The two raised from their positions to view Dongho from afar, exchanging nods in between each other. The shortest realized, this was going to probably be what they meant by doing more things with him. He was indeed nervous, but they were his best friends, he loved both of them, so he would follow them to the end of the world and back.

Minhyun was again the most impatient one, literally tearing out of his own clothes to stand naked, matching Dongho. The shortest was a bit relieved he wasn’t the only one completely exposed, yet then again Minhyuns sudden urge to be naked was highly worrying.

The tall man was shining pretty, he stood there like a pretty marble statue, shoulders wide, his long back arched like a bow. Dongho had already seen him naked before many times, but right now, he somehow had managed to be breath taking than usual.

When Minhyun began lifting one of Donghos knees high up. It triggered some kind of a reflex in Dongho, it had probably something to do with his muscle memory. He parted his legs apart for both Jonghyun and Minhyun to see as if he had been given a command.

“Woah, he’s open spreading like he knows it.” Minhyun exclaimed, “Look!”

Jonghyun gave his boyfriend a judging side eye. He was starting to get a little bothered that Minhyun kept giving Dongho that droll mouthed look, he had never given that to Jonghyun yet. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“He knows it, he probably has done stuff to himself before.” Minhyun accused Dongho, who wouldn’t answer to that without contacting his public affairs management first, or at least something like it.

Jonghyun hated to imagine, knowing he and Dongho had been on and off roommates countless times, they had even shared the same bed back then too. “Everyone around me is so damn weird.” He wiped his sweat.

Minhyun didn’t snarl back this time, instead jumping forwards to claim Dongho for himself, these two could be weird together if they wanted to, and Jonghyun can suck it. 

The leader shook his head, now faced with Minghyuns pale flat backside and everything in between hugging the other boy across the hips, mooning him purely out of spite.

Dongho tried to see over Minhyuns big head in the way, but it followed him like the moon of the night sky. He was left clueless as to what Jonghyun was prepping for exactly, but Minhyun objected the view on purpose, trying to avoid his friend from getting needlessly worried about it.

And moments later he finally felt it, a foreign force prying inside of his body, inching around in an effort to stretch him wide. The shortest twitched his knee up, and a burning hiss that had quickly built up in his mouth instantly became a loud gasp. Minhyun panicked, “Careful back there, idiot.”

Jonghyun then replied in a slightly louder voice, even though everyone could hear him perfectly well, “Sorry.”

Jonghyun choose to apply way more lube than before for the second attempt, until his hand had become more or less coated like a glove. The excess cold was smeared right in-between Donghos quivering back cheeks. The poor male kept jolting at the freezing stinging sensation, it felt like his ass was being snowballed at and it wasn’t the most ideal thing Dongho wanted to feel upon himself right now.

Minhyun didn’t just cuddle him for long, this was his once in a life time chance to finally touch Donghos pretty tattoos all over and in all sorts of dirty ways he had always imagined. Minhyuns loose strands of hair tickled Donghos chest, and soon his nose joined in too, the tip drawing playful circles on top of Donhos chest tattoo.

He smirked at the boy throwing back his head like he was in agony, Minhyun could definitely tell he liked to be touched there, or pretty much anywhere at all. Dongho wanted to be showered with attention and touches, he had been so desperate for.

If only Minhyun had known sooner Dongho liked the two of them this much, maybe he would not have ended up with Jonghyun. It was kind of a weird thought though. He decided to turn it off for now or else his boyfriend would take Dongho from him as punishment, and he most certainly didn’t want that.

“Can you distract him some more for a bit?” Jonghyun called out from behind Minhyun, already attempting to go about lining up his fingers with the point of entry.

“Already on it.” Minhyun replied, helping his bigger friend relax. He bounced his body up all the way to Donghos ear, taking the lobe under his lip. Dongho could hear Minhyuns tongue slush around there, he couldn’t escape or lean from it, the tallest was after it.

But first, the second tallest caressed mans smudged red thighs going in circles with his palms to give him an idea where this was going on. Then those hands quickly went up the legs, but this time they weren’t as tense anymore.

“Let me know how this feels for you.” Jonghyun tested out the waters to see how much the big guy could take at once. One wet finger circling around his begging rim, twitching to touch. Then the leader pressed against it, barely fitting the tip of his finger inside, before withdrawing to try again. It was torture, Dongho wanted him whole.

“Yo, he feels it. He feels it good, just keep going.” Minhyun cheered, smiling in excitement at Donghos deteriorating state. 

He was starting to be able to stand less and less of foreplay, a painful knot was starting to form in the pit of his stomach and he knew it would not go away unless his two best friends helped him. He counted on them.

“Good job Dongho.” The ears of the shortest became sharp hearing a praise, let alone from his beloved leader. It meant that he truly appreciated him. So he tried to be even better for him.

Jonghyuns two slicked fingers disappeared into the body of his best friend with one smooth push. The heat mans was crushing his around fingers. Their main vocalist and producer was squeezing on purpose, head in the clouds. Jonghyun tried to twirl, hook his finger into the right spot, but he couldn’t tell, all of Donghos reactions were pleased mewls.

“I think you got it.” Minhyun announced, he had been observing the tortured face of the man close up, not wanting to let any of his sweet faces flee from his sight. “I wish you could see this Jonghyun.” Minhyun spoke.

“Then get out of the way jackass.” Jonghyun smirked back at him and Minhyun felt threatened. This little punk was implying to take Dongho from him, no way. Minhyun had always fancied him way more anyways, he was the first one to call dibs.

Minhyun protectively hugged Dongho like a plush toy, pouting at Jonghyun as if he was the big bad man about to break them apart, Jonghyun had to laugh.

Dongho had this dumb stupid look on his face, his eyes were dim and he was starting to look more disorientated than ever. The two had totally ruined his programming, he was starting to malfunction. The short male wanted to speak, tell his friends about how much he respects them, but it was as if his throat had become only useful for embarrassing moans.

Minhyun looked at him hoping to help with whatever was needed. He then watched as Donghos hand began to sneak, lead downwards to point Minhyun in the right direction where he needed his attention the most.

“Hey, not so fast now.” Minhyun stole the mans hands going for his own groin, pinning them together wrist to wrist and pulling them above his left shoulder.

Dongho whined, his spine twisting and turning along with his arms being stretched, with that he also lost the warm feeling of Jonghyuns hand petting him too, a cold void remained. He whined once more, this felt like a punishment. It was.

“Don’t torture him like that.” Jonghyun joked, only to be met with a little bit of attitude coming from Minhyun.

“You think I’m just gonna let you have your time and that’s it? I wanna get to have my turn with him too, damnit.” Minhyun hissed past his lips, his words truly scared Dongho. He wasn’t very much around the idea of waiting. Waiting sucked.

“You can do it Dongho.” Minhyun cheered him on, “You are the best.”

Jonghyun could literally feel Dongho squeeze on his fingers as soon as Minhyun had said that to him, he took note of it, from now on he was going to praise him way more.

“He’s sorta ready I guess.” Jonghyun spoke to Minhyun like he was standing on a different floor. The tallest abruptly hurried to jump off wanting to be served first.

“What’s up with you, I thought you wanted to go after me?” Jonghyun was pushed aside. 

“I’m turning blue and green over here, if I don’t go first I feel like I might have my guts explode.” Minhyun apologized, but insisted he should go first.

“Guess I don’t want that happening. I’d really hate to clean up the dorm after that.” Jonghyun was sarcastic, but his face was so static and convincing that Minhyun had still managed to somehow get himself offended.

“Here, hold him up.” Minhyun lifted Dongho by his armpits to sit him nice in the lap of his leader, extending the legs so that he could easily slide in between. Jonghyuns arms locked in place around Donghos elbows, it was to prevent the boy from sliding away, but also served as a way to restrict the movement of his arms a little for fun.

Jonghyun just hoped his idiot boyfriend would be quick enough to pull it off. But of course he wasn’t going to be, this bastard always loved to make others wait.

Dongho had drooped low pressed to Jonghyuns still clothed chest, looking up at him with big cat eyes. The leader swallowed what was in his throat, trying not to glance down at the guy too much.

This was so cool, the shortest was finally able to enjoy some quality bonding time with the two of his best friends in the entire world. Dongho was sitting there so happy he could die.

“Not gonna bareback him you animal, hang on.” Minhyun was offended looking at that impatient, ungrateful scoff forming on the other mans face.

“Hurry up then.” Jonghyun spat back, waiting for his friend to shake the hidden stacks of condoms out from the inside of their pillowcases. Not like anyone else would be able to find them there, nobody in this dorm did the laundry, but Minhyun.

Donghos eyes followed the piece of plastic leave its packaging and prepare to slide over his best friends whole colored length. It looked so scary going near him. Instinctively, Dongho had looked back to Jonghyun for some kind of approval or reassuring like he always did whenever he was in trouble. The leader could seriously not bear to look at his pouty face any longer, it was driving him absolutely mad.

Minhyun provokingly slid his dick up the slippery area, never quite actually making the effort to peer inside even a little. Dongho groaned, his shoulders began to squirm and short fingers grab at nothing.

Finally pleased with the short fun of seeing his great vocalist so desperate for dick, he finally decided to go for it, much due to Jonghyuns pressuring stare. 

The tall man didn’t warn anyone, but instead the look on his face was the command, a large wicked smirk. Minhyun held himself straight to get in within one slow push. The other male had really prepared the body well, his tip ghosted inside slightly without any much pushback at all. Dongho thought he was fine too, he could barely feel it burn thus deep in now that Jonghyun had stretched him far with his fingers.

However, he had underestimated how large Minhyun was in his prime once he was fully settled inside, Jonghyuns fingers were nothing compared to this, it was much more than what he had learned to endure once before. Donghos vision instantly began to blur with wet, and a small sting started to grow more painful the more Minhyun moved.

He stopped, letting Jonghyun pet him into calmness by circling his larger hand over Donghos rounded tummy. In a position like this it was forming a bit of a fold, legs standing bent upwards by the careless Minhyun. Who was slowly starting to close him up in half like a paper sheet fitted for an envelope, up against Jonghyuns tight chest.

To Minhyun, Dongho looked so small and squishy all cuddled up like this, and his smirk grew even wider just by looking at him. He absolutely needed to say it out loud.

“Ah, you look so pretty like this.” Minhyuns soft tone sounded out of place compared to Jonghyuns underprivileged grunt he had given as a response.

Back on track, Minhyun counted to a high number in his head before moving again, triggering Dongho to break into a fit of gasps and whines, but they sounded right. He moved again, slightly more, and then Dongho saw stars.

“Looks like I’m getting it.” Minhyun sneered at his boyfriend who still sat at his eye level. “You are better than me.” Jonghyun now joked, making his boyfriend put on a proud smug.

When Minhyun began to draw out, a long whine came from Dongho, so loud that they had most likely already alerted all of their neighbors of their misdeeds. Minhyun thrust back in and Dongho was pleased again.

The short male really loved his members, he was honored to be allowed and able to hang out with them. They were totally the best. He couldn’t stress it even more.

Minhyun began to update his thrusts, going at riskier speeds. His fingers began to dig deep into the skin of his best friends thighs, probably hard enough to make it hurt. But Dongho didn’t feel them in the slightest, focused only on the pounding sensation of Minhyuns driving force pushing into the depths of his body. 

Both boys were sweaty, groaning and in a wet pile of slapping skin and grinding flesh. Jonghyun wasn’t participating, but he loved being able to sit at the front seat of the show regardless, absorbing their whines and cries. The two vocalists sounded beautiful even outside of the studio, Jonghyun had been really lucky with the casting.

Dongho woke from his dream state and suddenly looked down in slight panic. He could feel the need to release, but of course he couldn’t without being touched properly first, however his hands were tied around Jonghyuns grip. The shortest could break out at any point easily, but at the same time he didn’t wish to disappoint his best friends, he felt like right now they were absolutely counting on him.

“Lets switch soon.” Jonghyun sounded surprisingly calm even though the overlooked bump forming under his shorts was already knocking right at Donghos tailbone where the boy had sat on him.

Minhyun answered with a delay, panting and out of breath, smiling with fang like teeth. “You are awfully pushy today?”

“Hey now, he is way worse than me, you really wanna keep him upset for longer than this?” Jonghyun pointed out, still hiding his own desperate want to get his own chance to fuck the living shit out of the main vocalist, turn him into a real songbird for once.

“Well, kind of.” Minhyun tilted his face, fluttering his innocent eyelashes in sync with his hard thrusts. Jonghyun suddenly couldn’t remember why he had allowed himself to ever start dating this scum in the first place.

Dongho was soon starting to sound like a broken piece of machinery, whose nuts and bolts had fallen loose inside of him, now shaking around in the inside that was hollow. He cried sounds that even to him sounded pretty much foreign.

Minhyun pulled himself out to reposition, but it took him a bit to get back in, the boys ass had become so slippery that his thrusts meant to go in just ended up gliding past, slapping the poor bastard under his shaft. 

“Oh, shoot. Woops.” The tallest bowed in apology.

Jonghyun began to giggle at Donghos lack of reaction aside from just an unpleasant twitch, the man was so out of it, just wide-eyed staring at what was ahead of him instead. 

“He has been staring at my chest for so long.” The tallest finally commented.

“I think your freakish nipples are weirding him out.” Jonghyun poked fun of his boyfriend, who did not at all take such remark lightly.

“Watch your mouth punk. For the last time, my hard nipples are absolutely normal.” He insisted, even though Jonghyun would just laugh. 

Pent up, but not available for an argument right now, he instead took out his anger on Donghos body, shoving his hips forward so hard even Jonghyun had to flex his knees from being thrown off the bed when Donghos torso was practically being launched into him.

Right then, Dongho had almost combusted. His body shaking along with Minhyuns thrusts, the angry veins almost popping underneath the skin of his neck, when he purposely tried to arch into the other vocalist to feel every inch of the thrust. In the far distance behind Minhyun, even the mans toes had been clenched tight.

Meanwhile, Jonghyun had let go of holding the boys arms, to instead draw lazy shapes over Donghos chest with his hands from behind. He wasn’t allowed to touch Dongho quite yet until Minhyun was done, but that urge was just too strong.

One of his hands had settled cupping the boys chest muscle, squeezing and pulling on the stretchy bit of skin. His index finger flicking the boys normal nipple back and forth in search for reactions. While the other hand landed on the mans smooth baby smooth belly.

The boy responded to the touches in his own way, budging his tummy upwards to meet the shape of Jonghyuns palm. He desperately wanted for his leaders hand to keep going lower, he winced and begged with erratic drawn out breaths, but nobody seemed to pick up his sad signals.

“Hurry.” Jonghyun spoke in a serious voice to Minhyun, unable to keep watching Dongho trash and beg, his untouched dick already dripping loads, while he himself was already past the point where he could easily stay composed.

Dongho began to take deep, loud breaths thinking it would help, his face shooting from right to left and whines flooding from his broken throat only seconds apart from one another.

Minhyun laughed in joy seeing his boyfriend already grinding his hips against Donghos body from behind, as the boy in his hold continued to slide lower and lower completely out of his hold.

The tallest reached himself out of Donghos body abandoning it for good and climbing over his hips to sit them instead. The shortest winced when his needy dick finally made contact with something, anything at all, mechanically he threw his hips up, but Minhyun was too heavy to rub up against. He was sitting on him with all of his weight.

Minhyun peeled the plastic off and hanged his fired up dick close to the other vocalists face, stroking it a little himself before leaning forwards to position it up against Donghos sealed lips.

“Open up baby boy.” Minhyun sneered from above. Donghos eyes glimmered to his new nickname, he immediately allowed himself to part his lips to his friends twitching length. Minhyun tasted so good, his best friend was amazing.

Minhyun made a relieved expression, his pained face became soft when Dongho cycled his lips over that blushing stretch of skin leaving and reentering his awfully tight mouth. And soon after the next big twitch happened, he felt his mouth fill. Knowing it was Minhyuns, he gladly swallowed it all.

Dongho looked straight up by arching his head back as far as it would go, his lips still popped around Minhyuns dick. The two guys were kissing above him, Dongho whined because he didn’t want to be left out anything at all, even if he was still hurting.

The leader leaned away noticing Donghos arm reach for his neck, then gently pushed the limp body of Dongho off his stomach and into Minhyuns arms while he was to get out of his own clothes.

Minhyun watched at the neglected Dongho clinging to him for help like a kitten. He was so adorable at a time like this, the tall boy could almost feel his dick miraculously spring up from the afterlife just to be able to fuck the big guy again.

“Jonghyun, if it never works between us—” He uttered without thinking.

“No way, If I ever dump you then this guy is all mine.” Jonghyuns words barely even sounded like it was meant as a joke.

“You? Dump me?” Minhyun laughed at such an unlikely outcome. If anything it would be the tall vocalist dumping him first and then Dongho would obviously choose Minhyun over Jonghyun.

There was just one way to settle this, “Hey Dongho,” Jonghyun called out, “Which one of us do you like better? – Minhyun, just don’t get offended if its not you.” He added.

Dongho became nervous, he couldn’t simply choose in-between his two favorite best friends in the world. “But I like you both.” The boy finally spoke, his voice raspy and closed.

“Ehh, that can’t be true!” Minhyun whined, pressuring him to choose again. But Dongho could not pick, even if it frustrated him to tears, he really could not choose.

“It is! I really love the two of you at the same time.” The boy trembled, desperate to prove his affection. 

But it wasn’t like the boys didn’t believe him, rather they were a bit disappointed that Dongho didn’t choose either of them alone. This meant that every time from now on, the two would have to always share him, not that they were too against it, but the idea of having Dongho all to yourself for one night was surely tempting.

Jonghyun raised his eyes to smirk, he was fully naked by now and his tan dick stood menacing over the poor body of their little friend. The leader was a lot thicker than his boyfriend, thus to himself he considered Minhyun merely a prep tool for himself. Dongho couldn’t see what was standing behind him, but maybe it was for the best.

The shortest shot his knees back, getting into an obedient crawling position in front of Minhyun, who threw a pillow in his own lap to give the boys elbows some balance, he might find that useful soon.

Jonghyun decided to go against his own wish after seeing what he saw right then, and just wait while simply appreciating Dongho with his eyes first. The guys ass was mountainous, a huge bouncy mass of pretty tan skin. Smooth to his playful caress of the palm.

The leader needed more time just to be able to grasp it. His fingers sprawled across each cheek, but he still could not gather the entire surface into the size of his fist. Surely Donghos butt and his cloudlike thighs were his most well known features apart from his singing talent or whatever, but never had Jonghyun seen it in a shape presented like this before; on the knees, legs wide apart.

“Yo, what’s the matter?” Minhyun laughed, trying to figure out what was so mesmerizing back there, Jonghyun shot his lust filled eyes to his boyfriend, the flat jerk could never understand something like this.

Jonghyun slid his wandering hand to the middle, following the line of the tailbone straight down with his finger, stopping right at the boys stretched sticky hole.

Dongho who had been squeezing his fingernails in the pillow the whole time, yelped in surprise feeling Jonghyun touch him there in a weird way.

The eldest watched his friend suck on his finger from the back, but unfortunately for Dongho it wouldn’t go further in than that. Then Jonghyun added his second finger, but from his other hand, and gradually started to stretch them both apart. Dongho began to shake his head in the pillow, begging for it to be his leaders hot dick already, but it never was. The leader was only playing with him, having fun with his body.

Minhyun stared at the two with loving eyes, especially at Jonghyun. He had all of a sudden dropped that annoying polite act of his to perform this on Dongho, it was curious. Right then, Hwang had almost sat up, only if it wasn’t for Donghos head positioned on his lap being in the way, trying to see where Jonghyun was going. His head lowering dangerously near the vocalists ass.

Dongho cried out, not expecting to feel the sensation of his leaders lips meet his ass. All of those moans that had only now settled were starting to come back, mixed in with cries of both terror and joy.

“Woah.” Minhyun spoke out watching his boyfriend go at it from behind like a starving beast.

Suddenly that persistent pressure in Donghos stomach had started to build up a whole lot, he had become desperate. Dongho suffered trying to pronounce the second syllable of his friends name, it was so embarrassing to forget at a time like this.

After repeating the first sound in Minhyuns name numerous times to little success, somehow he still finally got it once he had snapped his neck to look up at his face, his eyes larger than the moon.

“I want to cum.” He begged to Minhyun, who only stared back at him with question marks in his eyes. He wasn’t the one in control, it was Jonghyun.

“Hush kiddo, you can do it.” Minhyun combed his hair, but it wouldn’t work, he cried once more, “But I wanna – so bad.”

The boy gasped to the odd feeling of Jonghyuns hot tongue scout him from behind in wide circles, his bottom lip drag down into the direction Dongho wished, only to go right back up. The shortest was left to sob into the pillow again.

Despite the constant begs, Jonghyuns wet tongue only further invaded his space, when pushing itself past the tight rim trying to keep it out, squirming in and out like he was trying to thrust with his mouth instead.

“Guys, please.” Dongho almost teared up from just wanting to be fucked properly already. He had a limit on how many interruptions he could take, and this was it.

Minhyun sulked watching his little friend helplessly struggle, “Just focus, you can keep it going.” And Dongho believed in him, that alone is what probably made him get through it.

Jonghyun got off and wiped his mouth from his own droll, “Mount him on me.” He gave Minhyun an order as if the guy was his servant. 

Now normally, Minhyun would be the one complain about this, but this time he was so interested to see where it would go he just obliged out of pure curiosity.

Jonghyun hugged around the boys weight and yanked him backwards into his lap, Dongho winced at such a motion, his whole stomach felt thrown upside down. They were doing this all in an obvious hurry.

Minhyun sat close to the two and helped to lift Dongho by his thighs, the shortest clung onto his shoulders to maneuver his weight, not realizing what this was actually for. But still, he always trusted his best friends to know best. Whenever he needed an advice, he’d always go to them first. And now he was finally repaying them.

The shortest whimpered, when something broke into contact from below, it was going in and it was large. His leader was wearing a weird condom, it was ribbed from all sides, not that Dongho could even feel most of it, but he definitely could tell it wasn’t so smooth when all of the little dots and bumps gradually slid over his still sore, stretched skin. Dongho couldn’t comprehend how big Jonghyun actually was until he had already sunk almost halfway down his dick.

Minhyun fetched the wet drip flooding down from the boys angry tip and slid it down under, for extra friction, even though it wasn’t much help. At the same time his other hand wrapped around the shorter mans dick, finally starting to gradually move.

But so did Jonghyun, and when he did Dongho would practically choke on his own thoughts, he gasped and asked for air to flow into his lungs, but it was if his throat had been blocked.

Jonghyun impaled him with slow and gradual thrusts, that turned into hurried and angrier ones over time. Minhyun helped to hold Donghos confused body from falling, even leaning in to kiss life back into their little vocalist. But he was by now long gone.

Shapes and colors flashed before Donghos eyes, his sense of reality had blurred out and he was now in dream world, as long as Jonghyuns strong arms held him in air and Minhyuns hand bought him back down, he could not wake up. 

He realized that this is what it felt like, having such loving friends that he could always relay on to stay by his side. This kind of friendship surely came only once in a life time, and Dongho was glad to have the chance.

“We should have – announced that we were dating sooner.” Jonghyun struggled to get his words out, even he too was out of breath.

“Why? So you could have been fucking him sooner?” Minhyun snickered, mocking himself as well.

Jonghyun grunt, chin hidden behind Donghos high tensed shoulder, “So we wouldn’t have to waste out time trying to hide ourselves, I didn’t know he would actually take it this well.” A longer sentence had somehow left Jonghyuns lungs, but now he was seriously out of breath.

“Indeed.” Minhyun agreed, considering all of this, Dongho was actually accepting it surprisingly quickly it seemed like.

Minhyun hooked under Donghos groin with his free hand to check something, curious. “Is there any room for one more?” His sentence sounded innocent enough, except for the slight addition of his thin finger squirming its way beside Jonghyuns already wide dick.

“Fuck, we would break him like that.” Jonghyun hissed, making his negative verdict sound final.

“If we trained him we wouldn’t?” Minhyun suggested, removing his hand at once. But Jonghyun still wasn’t agreeing to it. 

The leader saw Dongho in his possession as a sacred treasure, that must be kept from all harm, no way Minhyun would be performing his vile, putrid ideas on the poor boy under his watch.

“Guys, ah! I’m gonna – I’m gonna –!” Dongho panicked, repeating himself half a dozen of times to warn his members.

Minhyun petted his hair, “It’s alright Dongho, show us.” His voice sounded like sweet venom. Jonghyun agreed, placing quick kisses on the back of Donghos large shoulders to encourage him more.

Dongho began calling out names, “Jonghyun! Minhyun!”, letting it known to everyone that his tummy was feeling like it was just about to explode. All while still twitching wildly inside of the pocket of Minhyuns hand, pouring over his tightly cupped fingers.

After so much waiting and repeated on and off teasing, he had finally lasted for this long. Minhyuns hand had barely moved any faster than it did before, but the boy still managed to fulfill his wish of release. The loudest whimper sounded from his lips, Jonghyun stopped his mad thrusts to take it all in and just listen.

He shot times at his own chest, trembling from muscle spasms, as his tensed up body was in the middle of actively trying to calming down. Jonghyun was still warm inside of him, it felt weirdly comforting staying like this. He started to drift off by himself.

Minhyun woke the boy up a moment later by calling out his name from a far distance. He had only shortly passed out and ended up laying on his side. Donghos hands were holding onto the sheets like paws, his ass left alone twitching for more after Jonghyun had left. That emptiness felt almost painful.

Minhyuns voice surprised him, it spoke right into his ear, “Dongho, go give him your mouth.” He shook the boy by his shoulder, making him scared to realize he still wasn’t done until his dear leader was fully satisfied first.

“You don’t want to lend me yours instead? That’s one way to get you to shut up, is it not?” Jonghyuns voice sounded distant to Dongho, underwater almost.

“Nah, wanna watch him suck. He’s good.” Minhyun happily shrugged. His voice however, sounded much closer than it did just a second ago.

Dongho opened his eyes to drag himself into the direction of Jonghyun, and by doing so his eardrums had popped back open, he could hear normally again. Yet It hurt to crawl, all of the muscles in his body were painful and sore just like after a workout. He didn’t even give Jonghyun a glance, before going straight for his now naked pulsating dick and laid out just for him with nothing in the way.

Without any instruction, Dongho had popped his tight lips around the head, and began to bob his head. Minhyun was right, the guy totally had some kind of prior experience with being in this position at least.

Sloppy wet sounds filled the ears of the two pairs of carefully watching eyes, even just looking on alone was satisfying for Minhyun. He could view him from all angles, while Jonghyun was stuck in just one.

“He is such a good boy.” Minhyun commented, reaching to pat his hand through the mans curled soft hair. Jonghyun was too busy making a face to try and push out a coherent reply, he only nodded, “Yeah.” 

Minhyun held the side of his hand over his giggly mouth. Soon Jonghyuns hand joined Minhyuns still placed on the vocalists head, stacking on top of his. The two moved his head together. Up until Jonghyun was just about to use his grip to pull Donghos face away, however Minhyun pressed his head right back down, all the way to the boys throat.

The inside of Donghos mouth became tight, holding down the small jolts Jonghyun was making before he too called out Dongho by his full first and last name and in the end he had made a wet mess across his lips, not pulling away.

Jonghyun breathed in and out trying to let his own body recover, his manly side was so cool, thought Dongho. 

The leader sat up in bed, gathering himself around Donghos mangled body sprawled out in bed next to Minhyun. The big guy had been totally wrecked and now they didn’t know what to do with him.

For sure, he was to stay in their room for the rest of the night, but they had no clue what to do for tomorrow when they had to clock in for a recording. Donghos voice needed to be at his peak condition, but right now it was pretty much gone after all of that yelling he had pulled off earlier.

Jonghyun guessed that as the leader would have to be the one to take responsibility for it, despite the fact that this whole wicked thing had been Minhyuns idea.

For now, instead of starting an argument the two agreed to be quiet, since it looked like Dongho had already fallen asleep. They both laid down next to his huge build, hugging him from either side like a giant teddy bear to sleep.

“I really love you guys.” Dongho murmured in his sleep. “Yeah, we know.” Minhyun chuckled, and his boyfriend giggled right back.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. - rated mature for strong language


End file.
